KHR: Una historia distinta
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi es el siguiente capo de la familia mas grande de la mafia, La famiglia Vongola. Clarisse se vera envuelta en su entrenamiento gracias a su pasado y su relación con la mafia, ya que ella es hija primogénita de una famiglia aliada. GokuderaxOc TsunaxKyoko YamamotoxHaru entre otras aun no definidas xD -


Holaz, yo aqui con los estrenos de año nuevo, y publicando mientras escucho mi DVD del Live Tour "15th Memorial Live Gift at Budokan" de Maaya Sakamoto asdsdsa 3 awww amo Get no Satisfaction xD, si es la que suena -_- Bueno dejando eso de lado, espero que este segundo estreno del año les guste, aun quedan varios one-shots, y las continuaciones y finales de varios fics, pero hoy si me pondre a trabajar xD.

Ah si es un GokuderaxOC, no por lectora,aunque tambien puede ser por lectora XD, el chiste aqui es que si hay un nombre definido... waaaaa empezo Mameshiba ... ejem lo siento, amo Mameshiba, como iba diciendo... ejem, si hay nombre del personaje, la historia se me ocurrio como a la tercera vez que vi khr xDDD.

Sin mas disfruten.

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE KHR! SON PROPIEDAD DE AMANO AKIRA, SU USO EN ESTE ESCRITO NO ES MAS QUE CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y NO SE BUSCA LUCRAR CON ELLOS.

* * *

Una historia

La mañana era de lo más normal el sol estaba por salir. En una de las residencias de Namimori, una joven apagaba su despertador, estiraba sus brazos y comenzaba a levantarse, se puso sus pantuflas y comenzó a caminar. Paso por todo su apartamento y salió de él, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar al área de buzón de todo el edificio, abrió su respectivo buzón junto a varios papeles, lo cerro y volvió a su hogar. Al entrar dejo todo en la mesa y fue a bañarse.

Su baño fue rápido, salió vestida con un uniforme, y la toalla protegía que su camisa se mojara con sus húmedos cabellos. Camino a su pequeña cocina e hizo algo rápido, preparo su almuerzo. Cuando estaba desayunando se dispuso a mirar la correspondencia.

-basura, deudas, basura- se detuvo ante una carta que no tenia remitente, pero si un sello de cera con un símbolo de una rosa.- ¿esto es?,- volteo el sobre y lo miraba de forma preocupada.- puede que sea de la mafia- se dijo a sí misma.

Estaba por abrir el sobre cuando el sonido de la alarma de su celular sonó- maldición, se me va ah hacer tarde- grito alterada, termino su desayuno a prisas y guardo aquella carta en su mochila, tomo sus llaves y salió corriendo en dirección a Namimori Chuu.

Llego justo antes que su profesora, sus dos únicas amigas suspiraban aliviadas al verla entrar. Las clases pasaron con completa normalidad. Durante el almuerzo, las tres chicas se dirigieron a la azotea de la escuela, en el camino se encontraron al famoso dame Tsuna. El trió de chicas comenzó una plática cuando se sintieron lejos del chico

-saben, eh escuchado rumores de que ah dame Tsuna le gusta Sasagawa Kyoko- cotillo una chica de cabellera corta y castaña

-imposible, me da pena por el- opino con lastima una joven de cabellera larga y castaña

-el futuro es impreciso y ese chico al menos es lindo- fue lo que dijo la ultima chica de cabellos un poco rubios y rizados.

-será lindo y todo pero sigue siendo un inútil- decreto la peli larga

-Midori- hablo la rubia- tu haz estado con él desde el preescolar ¿enserio era así?

-si, inclusive peor- contesto la peli corta

-yo le conocí en primaria y sigue exactamente igual- opino la peli larga

-Sora, no exageres- hablo la rubia

-No es exageración-gritaron ambas cuando las tres llegaron a la azotea.

A Clarisse le salió una gota en la sien

Clarisse Tsukimi una joven italiana que vive en Namimori. Ella y sus amigas continuaron platicando durante su almuerzo. Las clases siguientes fueron de lo más normal. El timbre sonó al finalizar las clases, la mayoría salía a casa, otros se quedaban a sus club, Clarisse, ella siempre iba a trabajar.

-Nos vemos mañana- dijo Clarisse a sus dos amigas

-hasta mañana - le respondieron

Clarisse camino un poco y noto como un poco más adelante de ella había cuatro chicos molestando a otro, al ver la cabellera castaña supo de quien se trataba, dio un suspiro.

-Policía, unos brabucones golpean a un estudiante- grito

Los brabucones salieron corriendo sin verificar la información. Clarisse se acerco al castaño.

-Deberías al menos aprender a defenderte Sawada-san- dijo la chica mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse

-Gracias...-dijo mientras se levantaba- igual ya me acostumbre- opino y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa

Clarisse se la devolvió.

-Hasta luego Tsukimi-san- se despidió el castaño y hecho a correr

La chica dio un suspiro pero no quito la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Sawada no es para un mundo como del que vengo- busco la carta que había guardado en la mañana- un mundo como la mafia no es para él, - miro la carta con odio,- seguramente me dirán "ya no te necesitamos así que cuídate", con ellos es posible- dijo de forma irónica

Volvió a meter la carta en su mochila y comenzó a correr. Llego al centro comercial de namimori y entro por la puerta trasera de un lujoso restaurante.

-ya llegue- dijo mientras entraba a un cuarto con varios casilleros y otras chicas que estaban cambiándose.

-se te hizo tarde- dijo con burla una joven de unos 22 años y cabellos castaños.

-la escuela absorbe tiempo ¿sabías?

La otra ante estas palabras frunció el seño y salió del lugar.

- no le prestes atención Clarisse, ya sabes, le encanta molestarte por ser la menor-dijo otra chica de edad parecida a la de antes-

-no me lo que contesto mientras se cambiaba su uniforme de la escuela por su atuendo se mesera.

Las otras presentes se miraron entre sí. De pronto tocaron a la puerta.

-¿quien llama?- pregunto una de las mayores de nombre Haruka.

-soy Touya, el jefe llama a Clarisse, dijo que vayas a su oficina- se escucho la voz al otro lado.

Clarisse solo dio un largo suspiro mientras cerraba su casillero, comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta.

-si intenta hacerte algo estaremos afuera- dijo Haruka

Clarisse les regalo una sonrisa antes de salir.


End file.
